fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Claude
Basic Info Name: Claude Race: Mutant Mutation: Crab Faction: Nomad Group: Captain Mallow's Goods and Services Gear: Two swords, a shotgun, a supply belt, claws, and lots of shell Player: Bryan S "No, I am not confused. I am Claude." Life Origins Claude has been around from the beginning. (That is, he at least can't remember a time when he wasn't in Kasm.) He is a simple-minded fellow with a big heart, though harsh experience has taught him to be wary of strangers in Greyfell. He is quick to make friends though, and if you run into him often enough, even in battle, he'll probably start calling you friend. That won't stop him from fighting you to protect his own, however. Claude doesn't know his age, and doesn't really care. He could be hundreds of years old for all he knows, but you should probably ask Michael. Claude and Michael grew up together in a simple community of mutants who lived off the land in Kasm, supported by the produce from a large lake and some nearby marsh. Claude lets Michael do the heavy thinking, and contents himself with enjoying the outdoors and eating non-talking seafood (which he calls "higgles") and nuts (if he can catch them). But this pleasant life could not last, and one day Claude's peaceful life changed forever. Claude and Michael were out fishing in a cave attached to the lake, one of their favorite places, but upon their return home one time they found their village pillaged and its inhabitants slain. They did not count the bodies at the time, and now still maintain the hope that some of their friends or family escaped. As everything was pillaged, Claude and Michael assumed a band of grifters was responsible for destroying their village, but to this day Claude desires to find what exactly happened, and to avenge his family somehow. This is not for vengeance's sake, however, but more for Claude's sense of duty to his friends. Claude took up his swords from the rubble of his village, and has kept them with him at all times since then, both for self-defense and as a reminder of his family. Life with Captain Mallow Claude and Michael wandered around for a long time in search of survivors, or a new community, or anything really. They couldn't stay with the memories of so much loss. They wandered into unknown territory, and living off the land became more and more difficult as the area they found seemed to have been stripped of resources by a Legion passing through. On the brink of starvation (from Claude's perspective at least) they stumbled upon Captain Mallow's caravan. Mallow took the pair in and offered them a new home of sorts in his employ, where they continue to this day. At Mallow's recommendation, Claude began learning to use guns, and carries a shotgun with him when travelling dangerous turf, but he still prefers to use his swords when he can. Now that he interacts with humans more, Claude is attempting to learn to read, and other "fancies" that humans seem to expect everyone to know. Claude considers the people in Captain Mallow's caravan his new family of sorts, and is very loyal to them for that reason, especially to Mallow. Claude imagines himself protecting his new family from future attacks like the one that took his old village, though in reality he is still a bit timid when in comes to fighting. Perspectives and Biases Claude bears no ill will toward any group or race at large, but makes judgments on an individual basis. Don't do anything extreme, and he will give you the benefit of the doubt. He thinks of Humans, Mutants, and Ghouls as basically all the same thing, since they talk (food doesn't talk) and are usually Friends. He has developed vague opinions of certain groups however: Grifters Claude does not like the profession of Grifter, and not just because of the episode with his old village. During one of his early visits to Greyfell, he notoriously was tied to a tree for several hours by members of the Family. During this time, however, he got to chat with the Family, and because of this he may sometimes still call some of their members Friend, especially since the Family fed him during his imprisonment. He has also been robbed by the Tunnel Snakes, though, with no food or kind words offered in exchange, so he doesn't like them very much at all. Ghouls Claude doesn't mind Ghouls in the slightest. He thinks they probably are thinking kind thoughts, even if they don't say much, or they act "creepy", so he calls them Friend too. He is a little suspicious of the Messenger though, because of his facepaint and propensity to take what Claude thinks of as too much money from Mallow during business exchanges. Legionnaires They are probably nice people, but they are stupid because of how they deplete their surroundings, like sponges. Claude thinks of them as children who just need more experience to properly "understand" the world. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Nomad